


The Notebook

by drwhogirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhogirl/pseuds/drwhogirl





	The Notebook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snxckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snxckles/gifts).



“What’re you doing?” Adam asked through a mouthful of sandwich. He glanced over David’s shoulder to see what he was up to, but the other man hid his notebook under his arm.

“Nothing.”

“Doesn’t look like nothing.” Adam teased, sitting down opposite him. The greenroom was empty except for the two of them as everyone else had autos or panels or photo ops running whilst David and Adam had a break for their lunch.

“Looks can be deceiving.”

“Alright, David Haydn-Jones. Man of mystery.” Adam picked up his sandwich again but paused before taking a bite. “How about we play a game?”

“What kind of game?” David asked slightly suspiciously. The last time Adam had proposed a game they’d ended up drunk, naked and on a cruise to Puerto Rico. Until then, David hadn’t even known there were cruises from Vancouver to Puerto Rico and he hadn’t been able to find any since either.

“Truth or Dare?” That earned a raised eyebrow from David. Last time they played that it resulted in them spending the night in a police holding cell for trying to break into Misha’s place dressed as a duck and a goose. Misha thought it was highly entertaining the next day and even paid their bail, promising not to press charges as he took to twitter. Describing the events in great detail to his thousands of twitter followers. Clearly sensing what David was thinking, Adam added. “It will be a lot tamer than last time. I promise.”

“Alright, Truth or Dare?”

Adam paused for a moment, considering his options. He wanted to survive long enough to put his plan into action. As a result he chose “Truth.”

“What’s your favourite sport?” David asked.

“Football.” Adam replied a little too quickly. As if the answer to that question had been well rehearsed.

“Really? Why don’t I believe you?”

Adam sighed. “Alright, Figure Skating. I can’t help it if I find the way they move beautiful and captivating!” Adam was a little defensive and David couldn’t help laughing. “Alright, truth or Dare.”

“Truth.”

“When’s your birthday?”

“February 21 st .” David answered casually.

“Really?”

“Really.” David told him, pulling out his driver’s license from his pocket to show Adam the birthday listed.

“So, you’re not really an ageless dragon from the 5th dimension then.” Adam teased.

“That’s just the day I arrived in the third dimension.” David laughed.

“Alright, I’ll take dare.” Adam decided.

“I dare you to kiss one of the fans.”

“Alright, I’ll be back in a minute.” Adam left and came back a minute later with a selfie on his phone featuring him kissing a fan. “Your turn.”

“Only fair if I say dare.”

“I dare you to show me what’s in that notebook.”

“You… what?” 

“Notebook. I want to see.” Before David had a chance to react, Adam took it. Starting to flip through the pages, he quickly noticed a theme. It was him. Every single sketch in the book was of Adam. Adam smiling. Adam laughing. Adam asleep on the plane. Every page had some kind of image. “These are amazing.” Adam said after a while of staring at the book in awe.

“You really think so?”

“I really do.” Adam didn’t think about what he did next as he leaned over to kiss David softly. 

“Hey, Adam. Truth or dare?” David whispered against his lips softly as he finally pulled back after a while.

“Really?” Adam laughed. “Dare.”

“I dare you to kiss me again.”  


End file.
